


I Didn't Expect This

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Archery, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sleep, Sleepovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	1. Chapter 1

Clint stood at the thirty yards mark at the archery targets. He held his breath as he let the arrow sing through the air. It hit bullseyes again for the fortieth time; Clint wasn’t even fazed by it anymore. He just came out here for an excuse to think. The cold December air felt nice even though it made his fingers burn. His foster parents kept getting on him for stupid things he wasn’t doing well enough. Sure, when around other people they were proud as hell of their first place high school archer but alone Clint was just another thing to ‘yell in the right direction’ as they put it.

“Are you ever going to be done with that?” Loki asked crossing his arms. Every day he tries to practice alone but once again Clint Barton was out here. He twisted the arrow point against the tip of his finger, irritated with Clint’s lack of sharing the field. For a popular guy he doesn’t hang out with many people outside school. Even right now he’s alone with two hours to kill before school started where most people would use it to talk to friends.

Clint looked over, seeing it was Loki. “Hey you,” Clint laughed, Loki was the only other student who came out here before school to practice despite not even being on the team. “Oh shit, don’t.” Clint pulled the arrow out of his hand, seeing there was a bead of blood. “Did you not realize that that would happen or…?” He met Loki’s green eyes, making his heart flutter; those eyes always had a way of doing that.

“Reframe from touching me, is that understood?” Loki grabbed the arrow back feeling like jabbing it into his hand just to make a point. He hated the disrespect that went along with high school. He knew the lessons way above his grade level but couldn’t leave. He cared that his brother was near him, as grossly sentimental and weak as that sounded. It was Thor’s second and hopefully final time he’d take the twelfth grade, he would have passed if he didn’t fall head or heels for this girl and get distracted last year.

Clint chuckled. “Yeah, sure thing boss,” He rolled his eyes and went to his section, picking up his bow. Clint looked back over at him. “Hey are you alright, I mean you seem kind of in a shit mood?” He left out the ‘always’ part. Clint leaned against the waist high bar between them that kept the players separate.

Loki stared at the blood. “Do you have a Band-Aid?” He asked ignoring Clint’s question. He could care less what someone thought of him especially some jock.

“Mm nope, I don’t get hurt during this because I make a habit out of not poking myself.” Clint turned to his bag looking for one just in case he did. After digging through his bag full of broken arrows, a few text books, and note books he picked up his quiver and bow. “Come on, I’ll take to the nurse’s office.”

“No, you’re useless,” Loki muttered picking up his satchel before leaving. He didn’t care if Clint didn’t have a band aid but asking if Loki needed help walking to the infirmary from a small dot of blood was just idiotic. He walked off hoping the nitwit wouldn't follow. Loki hated pleasantries; he hated this school and everyone in it. He was just glad this was his final year.

Clint sighed and let him leave. He was just trying to be nice but it was cool, he knew everyone had their issues. It wasn’t like he was looking to pick up anyone else’s, he had his own to deal with. Clint went back to his streak of bull’s eyes and clearing his head.

Loki headed down the cut grass path with frozen muddy patches scattered around it, towards the back of the school. “Hey Lumpki.” Loki gritted his teeth; he knew who it was, one of those false friends of his brothers. Who came over to their house and restrained themselves from all of Loki’s snide remarks. Loki was guessing they built up to the point of breaking. He refused to respond to that name although he stopped walking. “What cha up to?” The guy asked pushing Loki’s shoulder to make him face him.

“Nothing, what do you want?” Loki sighed. In the blink of a second he was on the ground staring up at him without the ability to take in large breaths. He curled his knees into his chest, a hand covering his blood gushing nose. Loki couldn’t hear properly because he was too focused on his other senses. He closed his eyes waiting for a kick to the stomach. Loki allowed this not minding the beating, he knew Thor would take care of him later.

Clint did a few more rounds, collected his arrows, and left down the muddy path t towards the school. “Holy f-“ Clint knelt next to Loki and patted his cheek to make his eyes open. “You okay?” Loki’s mouth and throat were covered in blood; he had a disoriented look on his face. “Hey, hey look at me.”

Loki winced expecting another punch but after it didn’t come he opened his eyes, seeing it was Clint. Loki grabbed onto Clint’s shoulder to help him sit up. His trousers soaked with freezing mud. “Maybe I did need help walking there.” He muttered and spit out a mouthful of blood, his stomach was starting to become uneasy from swallowing too much. His head was throbbing and his teeth were chattering from they icy mud that covered most of him.

Clint smiled at him and pushed his mud covered hair out of his face. It was scary to see him like this; Loki was always so proud and seemed strong enough to handle his own. “Well shit, let’s go alright?” Clint got up and offered him a hand. “Who did this to you anyway?”

Loki grabbed his hand wincing as he got up, his vision sank back to vertical and he felt like he was going to be sick. “I don’t know, one of my brother’s friends.” Loki wiped his mouth as best he could but most of the blood was already dry.

Clint wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist trying to help him stay steady. “Nice friends.” He muttered and started walking towards the school. He tried to hold in his smile, forgetting the situation; he was holding Loki close to him. That was further than anyone else has gotten as far as he knew or cared.

Loki was taken off guard by the arm but allowed it. “I didn’t say they were kind.” Loki said thinking about how Thor was going to take the news. They walked through the back doors of the school, luckily the halls weren't that busy yet. Loki kept his head down trusting Clint to lead him. “Thank you for helping me Barton.” Loki murmured.

“Oh yeah, no problem,” Clint said. The small amount of people that were around looked at them strangely but didn’t ask. Clint hugged him tighter to his side, hoping they didn’t think he did this to him. The school was warm from the heaters or maybe just compared to outside, either way it was nice. The whole building smelled like pizza, a good indication of what would be for lunch. “You were really cold weren’t you?” Clint asked feeling his cold skin through Loki’s shirt and jacket.

Clint froze as the gentle giant big brother became an animal, running up to them. Thor took one look at Loki and threw Clint up against the lockers. “You wish to explain yourself?” He growled. Clint looked over at Loki pleading for him to explain. His voice was lost from how terrifying Thor looked. The blonde headed sweet natured guy snapped in an instant. Thor’s grip on his shoulders tightened as he didn’t answered. “Explain Clint.” He hissed.


	2. Nurse's Room

Clint sat next to Loki on the crinkly paper that covered the exam table in the nurse's room. "You okay?" Clint asked. Loki's head was on Clint's shoulder. He was exhausted and still shivering from the cold mud plastered to his clothing.

Loki huffed feeling dizzy. "Yes, I am fine. How are you Barton? And thank you for keeping Thor out of trouble." He let his eyes close trying to keep his mind of his churning stomach.

Clint rubbed his collar bone, he knew there were going to be bruises from where Thor pushed him against the locker but he didn't care. "He was being protective I get that. I'm fine, thanks." Clint scratched at the dry mud on Loki's jeans causing the teenager to shift. "Sorry," he murmured. 

Loki shrugged, groaning at his splitting head ache. "It's fine Barton."

Clint grabbed his hand. "You're cut his going to get infected with all the mud." He wiped Loki's finger on his pants and brought it to his lips sucking it clean. Loki's eyes grew wide and tried his hardest not to blush. He stared at Clint unsure but didn't pull away. Clint's eyes closed, sucking harder until he was satisfied with the job and let go of Loki's hand. Loki dropped his eyes to his hand that was now sitting clean in his lap.

"Barton why are you in here again?" Both their heads turned to the sweet looking nurse, who put her hands on her wide hips. Clint smiled. "You better not tell me you had anything to do with Loki's appearance." She warned playfully.

"Of course not. I'm being nice and making sure he got here in one piece. I think he might need to throw up though. He looks kinda queasy." Clint explained. 

Loki lifted his head off of Clint's shoulder and looked at the nurse as she went to get disinfectant wipes from the cabinet. "Thank you for the info. You can go class, I wouldn't want you to be late." Clint looked over at Loki meeting his gaze.

"Loki can your mother pick you up? You look too sick to be in school." She asked cleaning all the blood off his chin. 

Loki winced as it stung the deeper scrapes. "She will send someone for me." He murmured watching as Clint got up from the table.

"I'll see you around then. Feel better." Loki waved as he was heading back out into the hallway. He wanted to stay but he didn't know why.


	3. Checking on you

Clint had no idea what he was doing here. He felt completely out of place among all these nice things. He repeated the maids words to himself over and over as he climbed the spiral stair case of Loki's house. 'Loki's door is the first on the left.'

“Loki?” Clint knocked on the dark wood of Loki's bedroom. When there was no answer he slowly opened the door finding it empty. Loki's room smelled like him and it calmed Clint instantly. Just like the rest of the house Loki's room was huge and fancy. It was clean despite the unmade bed and everything reminded him of Loki. To the impressive amount of books to green comforter that matched his eyes. Clint walked over to the twin size bed and put down the stack of books and notebooks next to him.

As Clint looked over to see what was on the bedside table the door opened making him freeze. Loki wearing nothing but a black towel walked in, he gasped staring at Clint. He pushed his black hair behind his ear. “Barton,” he greeted closing the door behind him.

Clint couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes fixated on drips of water as they rolled down his bare lean chest. Clint swallowed hard before looking down. “Brought your homework since your brother won't be back till six. How are you feeling?”

Loki opened his wardrobe looking through it for clothes. “Better. Thank you by the way.” Loki pulled out grey sweats and glanced over his shoulder at Clint. “Don't look.” He ordered.

Clint closed his eyes as tight as he could. His heart was beating faster as the idea of being alone with him in his bedroom while he was changing stirred in his mind. Loki sighed to himself perking Clint's attention. “Are you still dizzy?” Clint asked. The bed moved causing Clint's breathing to hitch.

“No. That went away after I slept.” Loki murmured. “You can look now.” Clint opened his eyes looking over at Loki wearing sweats and not much more. “Where are your shoes?” Loki smirked pulling his legs underneath him.

Clint laughed. “Your maid took them. They're too dirty for your house.”

Loki leaned down grabbing Clint's sock. “I'm surprised she didn't steal theses from you too.” He stood up walking back over to the wardrobe and bent down opening a drawer. “Here.” Loki threw a pair of black socks at Clint.

Clint shrugged putting them on and tried not to be embarrassed. They were warm and dry and Loki's, they instantly became Clint's favorite pair. “Thanks. I like your room.” Loki crawled up on the bed next to him.

“Thanks,” Loki smirked. “You're the first person from school to come in here.” He laid back on the pillows looking over at Clint. “Why would you come all this way just to drop off homework I had all weekend to complete?”

Clint met Loki's green eyes and took to longer than expected to reply. “I was... bored and well wanted to see how you were doing.” He leaned over running the pad of his thumb over the cut on Loki's cheek. “You don't looked too banged up though.” Clint pulled away as soon as he noticed how large Loki's eyes got. “Sorry.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “It's fine, you're just very grabby Barton. I'm not used to that.” He chuckled and rubbed his face where Clint's fingers were.

“I'm not grabby, it's not like I'm feeling you up. People call that touchy feely. But I'll keep a note of that, that you don't mind being touched.” Clint said grinning playfully at him.

Loki rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile back. “Well thanks for enlightening me on your sensitive side.” He murmured ignoring the last thing he said. Loki picked up the notes on top of the pile of books Clint brought. “You are in Banner's class, correct?” Loki asked peering over at Clint who was busy looking around his bedroom.

Clint turned back to him. “What yeah, why?” He laid down on his stomach next to Loki to look at the paper. Loki looked over at him. They were extremely close on the bed but neither of them mentioned it.

“We have a test on Monday, are you prepared?” Loki asked. He licked his lips quickly, feeling Clint's breath on them.

Clint groaned. “No, I'm never prepared for tests.” He rolled over on his side laying his head on Loki's pillow next to him.

Loki sighed. “I will help you then, in return for checking on me.” He sat up grabbing a book and pushed it into Clint's arms. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Yes to the dinner but studying sucks.” He moaned staring up at the ceiling. Clint looked over at Loki lying next to him and wondered how appropriate this was since he had a crush on him. “Can I really stay for dinner?”

Loki watched him curiously. “Yes, you may stay. Is that so strange?” It was odd how much he didn't mind having another person lay in his bed with him.

“Yeah kinda but I'm happy about it.” Clint sighed. “So we're really going to study?” He asked.

Loki nodded. “You might get your first A.” He teased opening the book up to their recent place in class. “What are you going to do when you graduate?” Loki asked glancing over at him.

“Joining the military. My brother did that. So I'm all by myself at my foster parent's house now. What about you?” Clint's arm was pressed against Loki's on the small bed, he was surprised how cold his skin was.

“I'm going to go to college somewhere over seas, that's all I know so far.” Loki said putting the book on Clint's chest. “Read soldier.” He murmured causing Clint to smirk. Clint read out loud as ordered until Loki's hand covered Clint's. Clint looked at him, they felt extremely close again. “Barton, what did you just read? What was it about?”

Clint bit his lip thinking. “I...don't know.” He answered.

Loki's eyes narrowed. “You weren't paying attention or you didn't understand it?” He asked rolling on his side towards Clint.

Clint huffed avoiding eye contact. “I don't really know I guess both.” He sighed. “Can we do something else?”

Loki shook his head. “Read it again.” He grabbed Clint's hand and repositioned it at the beginning of the paragraph. Loki rested his hand on his bicep keeping his eyes on the book. Clint looked down at his hand and fought back a smile.

With anyone else he would have left. “Fine.” He read it again trying to pay more attention this time. “Okay it's about molecules and bonding.” Clint sighed. “Yeah?”

Loki grabbed Clint's chin pulling it towards him. “Yes.” Loki stared into Clint's eyes, their faces inches apart. “Barton?”

Clint bit his lip. “Mmhh?” He asked.

Loki leaned in closer leaving it to Clint end the centimeters of space between them. A surge of adrenaline ran through Clint as their lips pressed together. Loki threaded his fingers through Clint's hair pulling him closer. Clint traced Loki's lip with his tongue making Loki pull back. “S-sorry!” Clint breathed staring at him wide eyed.

Loki shook his head and smiled before moving back in for another kiss. Clint opened his mouth deepening the kiss. Loki moaned tracing Clint's tongue. “Clint,” Loki growled pushing him down on the bed.

Clint gasped and skated his hands down Loki's smooth back. “Hi,” he whispered, grinning. His hands were resting on Loki's hip bones watching Loki's expression keep flickering between being nervous and bliss.

Loki kissed him again, laying down on Clint's chest feeling the full extent of Clint's quick nervous breaths underneath him. Loki pulled Clint's bottom lip between his teeth. “Master Loki may I come in?” They both jumped at the maid's voice on the other side of the door. Loki sat up straight and composed himself extremely fast.

“Come in,” Loki said opening the book again. The maid came in holding Clint's ratty converse. Both boys tensed as the shock on her face was so present. Clint hoped it was because Loki's lack of friends over instead of because she suspected something was going on.

“I cleaned your shoes Clint. Are you staying for dinner?” She placed the shoes next to the door and smiled at the teenagers.

“Yes, he is. I'm helping him study.” Loki explained pushing stray strands of hair away from his face. He still felt Barton's lips against his. He licked his lips looking down at the book in his hands.

The maid nodded. “Thank you for cleaning them.” Clint said making her smile. He still felt light headed from kissing. It was amazing. When the door closed again Loki looked down at him. “What?” Clint asked.

“You're um..affected aren’t you?” Loki asked forcing his smirk down to a polite smile.

Clint's eyes widened as it registered with him. He rolled over hiding his hard on. “You were laying on top of me, what do you expect?” Blush stuck his cheeks.

Loki shrugged. “It's fine Barton. I didn't mind. Now sit up and read the next paragraph.” Loki pulled him was upright.

Clint kissed Loki's bare shoulder. Loki hesitated for a moment worried he made a mistake to think it could end there. But Clint grabbed the book and looked at him. “Sure thing boss. So you really don't mind it?”

Loki tapped the book on the paragraph they were on. “No, it wasn't your fault. I knew it could happen before I kissed you.”

“Should we talk about this then?” Clint asked.

Loki shook his head. “We will. Just not right now.” Loki kissed Clint's cheek. “Read.”

Clint smiled a little. He started reading as ordered although there was no way in hell he could focus well enough on the text. They took turns reading out loud until the chapter was over. Loki got up and grabbed a clean notebook tossing it on Clint's lap. “Write the vocabulary words down. After this we'll take a break.”

Clint groaned but got to work doing as he was told. Loki laid down on the bed next to him thinking it was almost time to get more Advil because his head ache was starting to come back.


	4. Dinner

Clint was nestled between Loki and the kind maid that cleaned his shoes. He liked how the hired help ate with them but wondered where their parents were. “This is really good fish.” Clint said getting a grin out of the maid.

Thor sat across from Clint, watching him with lidded eyes. He looked exhausted from football practice. “Yes, well done Patrica.” Thor said grabbing a second helping. The butler next to him poured himself more wine. 

Loki was the quiet one, eating in silence which Clint could only guess was normal. “Are you two friends?” The butler asked. Loki smirked to himself not looking up from his plate.

“Yeah.” Clint answered for him. Although really, he had no clue what they were. They kissed and Clint at least didn't want it to stop there. Loki's feelings on the other hand, were a mystery. “We're doing homework,” he explained.

“Are you spending the night?” The maid asked.

Clint took a sip of water. The idea made his stomach flutter. “I don't think so.”

“He needs to check with his foster mother first.” Loki muttered disinterested. Clint turned towards him a smile tugging at his lips. “I suppose that would be fine? Thor is allowed friends over every night.”

The butler nodded. “Of course. Just don't stay up too late, you have piano lessons tomorrow.” 

Loki nodded and Clint grinned.


	5. Good Night

Loki led Clint back upstairs to his room. Clint smiled at him walking to the bed. “So you want me to spend the night?” Clint smirked laying down with a hand over his stomach. He doesn't remember the last time he ate so much good food. Clint didn't need to check with his foster mother, she hardly expected him to be there on weekends.

Loki nodded shutting the door behind him. “Is that so wrong of me?” He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him.

Clint reached for his hand but got swatted away. “No, just surprising. Are you alright?” Clint answered not being phased by Loki's attitude. 

Loki looked over at him before curling up next to him on his side. Clint's breathing hitched but didn't mind it in the slightest. He wrapped his arm around Loki, letting him lay his head on his chest. Loki sighed closing his eyes. “I don't want to have sex. If you think we're going to you can go home now. I don't want oral either.”

Clint ran his fingers through Loki's hair. “I didn't expect to but alright. Thanks for being upfront. Are you feeling alright boss?” He kissed the top of Loki's head.

Loki nodded. “I'm just tired.” He laid one of his legs over Clint's, snuggling up closer. This was completely new to him but at the same time it felt extremely comfortable. 

“Should we get ready for bed then and just hit the hay?” He asked. Loki nodded sitting up in bed. “I can sleep in my clothes if it'll make you more comfortable.” Clint offered. 

Loki shrugged moaning as he got up and walked over to the wardrobe. “They'll be too tall for you.” Loki muttered and threw a pair of sweats at Clint. “But they'll do. Put them on and I'll show you where the new tooth brushes are.” 

Clint huffed and started undoing his belt. “You're going to watch aren’t you.” Clint chuckled pulling his jeans low on his hips revealing his dark purple tight boxers. Loki nodded walking closer to him. “Do I get to watch you?” Clint asked letting his jeans fall to the floor. He hated that his teenage hormones kept him hard seventy five percent of the time he was around Loki. There was a dark wet spot from where his boxers absorbed his precum. 

Loki crossed his arms arms biting his lip. “I'm already in sweats so no.” His eyes were boring into Clint's groin without any discretion. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked his fingers dropping to Clint's hard length.

Clint gritted his teeth as Loki's fingers gently brushed against him through the fabric. He swallowed a whine and tried his hardest not to lean into the touch. “Not if you keep doing that but I c-can take care of myself in the bathroom if I r-really need to.” Clint tried to keep his words steady.

Loki let his hand fall back to his side. “What a gentleman.” He laughed and grabbed the hem of Clint's t-shirt, slowly pulling Clint's shirt up and over his head. It felt intimate and warm. Clint smiled, dropping his head against Loki's shoulder. “Barton, go get ready for bed.” Loki ordered, kissing Clint's temple.

Clint nodded pulling up his sweat pants. He doesn't the remember the last time he felt so short. Loki held back his laughter as a good five inches dragged underneath him. “You're short.” Loki muttered.

“Shut up!” Clint huffed, bending down to roll the pant legs up. “You're just freakishly tall.”

Loki nodded and rolled his eyes. “Of course. Now come on.” Loki laughed leading him to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth and washed their faces before going back into the bedroom. Clint opted against playing in the bathroom, he settled down enough to be comfortable. 

Loki pointed to the bed. “Lay down.” 

Clint smirked. “Okay mister bossy. You're lucky I like that.” It was only seven but they were both more than ready to lay down together. Clint crawled under the covers, making sure there was enough room for the freakishly tall guy.

Loki turned off the light and laid down in bed, pulling off the shirt he put on to go down stairs for dinner. Clint scooted closer laying his head on Loki's shoulder. “This okay?” He asked.

“I'd push you off if it wasn't but yes, thank you.” Loki pulled the blanket up and settled back against the pillows. “So Barton, what are we?”

Clint laughed. “Just guessing here but I think we're into guys.” He kissed Loki's pale collar bone. “You mean, a couple though?”

“Do you want to be?” Loki whispered staring up at the ceiling.

Clint wrapped his arm around Loki's chest hugging him closer. “I-I don't want you doing this with anyone else and I only want to do this with you.” He leaned up looking down at him. “So uh yes.” Clint's eyes closed as Loki's fingers traced his jaw. 

“This will be private.” Loki stated leaned up kissing Clint gently. Clint moaned into it after deepening it. “I see no need to inform everyone of our business.”

Clint smirked. “So this is just business to you?” He murmured against Loki's lips.

“Yes,” Loki chuckled kissing him again. “Are you alright with that Barton, not telling people? Thor doesn’t know my taste in partners yet.”

Clint nodded snuggling against his chest. “I like you a lot.”

“I don't know why you would but thanks.” Loki ran his nails along Clint's back getting a groan out of the high school archer.

“Can I ask you a question?” Clint asked. Loki nodded. “You're uh virgin right?” 

Loki smiled. “Correct. You aren’t though, I'm assuming.”

Clint nodded. “I've never been with a guy though.” He traced the lines on Loki's chest as they fell into comfortable silence. “I like you because you're yourself and you just lay it all out and if people don't like it you seem not to care. You're just kinda tough and bad ass but I can just tell that there's so much more under that. Plus you have a hell of a body.”

Loki huffed .“Thanks,” he kissed the top of Clint's head and closed his eyes. Clint sighed kissing the center of his chest, before laying his hand there to feel his heart beat. “Night Barton.” Loki yawned.

“Night boss.” Clint sighed falling asleep.


	6. I Thought You Didn't want to

The door slammed waking both Loki and Clint up. Clint rolled off of him and hid behind him while Thor stared them down. “Brother.” The blond haired giant murmured walking closer to them.

Loki rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in bed. “What is it?” He asked glancing over at Clint. “It's alright, don't look so scared.” He gave the archer a tired smile.

“What's going on here?” Thor asked keeping his voice at a rough whisper.

Loki chuckled reaching for a glass of water on the bedside table. “Sleep until you disturbed us.” He handed the half full glass to Clint. Clint leaned up on his forearm chugging it before handing the empty glass back to Loki.

“Loki, he could have slept in a guest room or on the floor for that matter.” Thor huffed and crossed his arms.

Clint bit his lip. “Sorry, I didn't-” Loki dug his nails into Clint's thigh underneath the thick blanket.

“It's fine. Why are you in here anyway Thor?” Loki muttered, drawing figure eights against Clint's inner thigh causing the teenager to fight back from squirming.

“I wanted to see if you were awake because I wanted to talk about yesterday more. Who was it?” Thor asked.

Loki shrugged laying back down. His hand slid over the hard rounded length in Clint's sweats. “The one with black hair, not very tall. Bulky.” He sighed disinterested.

Thor shifted moving closer to the pair of boys in the bed. “Doug?”

Loki looked to Clint. “Would you know?” He asked.

Clint couldn't speak, not with Loki's hand slowly stroking him through his clothes. If he tried it would be a dead give away. So he just shook head. “Sorry,” he forced it out getting a mischievous grin out of Loki.

Loki turned towards his brother. “We'll talk about this later. I suppose it was Doug though.” He yawned.

Thor sighed. “I wish you cared more of your well being.” He left on that note slamming the door behind him.

Clint felt free to mouth moans now and arch into the contact. “Please, d-don't stop.” Loki leaned over him, sucking hard on his neck. “Loki,” Clint groaned.

“Shh, or I'll leave you like this.” The teenager pulled the blanket back rubbing the defined ridges of Clint's abs. “How does archery keep you so fit?”

Clint's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fought to keep from thrusting into Loki's teasing grip. “I-I don't know.” Clint moaned as Loki's pressed his fingers against Clint's tight balls. Loki leaned down blowing on the wet spot of precum that soaked through even the sweats he was wearing. Clint's hips bucked rubbing against Loki's lips. Clint's eyes opened with alarm and Loki flinched moving away from him. “Sorry!” Clint's heart was beating against his chest.

“Shut up Barton.” Loki muttered squeezing him through his sweats. “Does that...feel good?” Loki asked. Clint swallowed trying to get moisture back to his dry mouth before nodding. “Tell me what to do Clint.”

Clint gritted his teeth. The idea sent shivers down his legs. “I don't k-know. ” He whimpered. “Are you going to let me finish?”

Loki kissed his nipple sucking on it briefly before finding it lacking sensitivity. “Sure.” He whispered stroking him a little faster. “Tell me.” Loki whispered again before stopping all contact.

Clint groaned. “Fuck, fuck, uh s-suck me?” He was shaking wishing Loki didn't let his orgasm settle back down. He wanted to come, he wanted Loki to make him come.

Loki touched him again waiting a moment before leaning back down against Clint's hip and licking the wet fabric. Clint groaned clutching onto the bed sheets, at the warm soft pressure. He closed his eyes, the visual being too much for him. “Barton, I'm going to pulling down your boxers.”

Clint nodded. “G-go for it.” He whispered lifting his hips off the bed to help him pull them down. Clint settled back against the bed, the sheets felt soft against his ass. When Loki wrapped his fingers around his erection Clint went completely rigid. He was right on the edge and had no clue how. “I'm-”

Loki looked up at him before licking along the slit of Clint's cock shattering Clint's whole being. He came biting his lip hard to keep from shouting. Loki stroked him faster, helping him ride out his orgasm. Loki tilted his head watching as the come spurted against Clint's chest and rolled down his knuckles. “Better?” Loki asked after Clint calmed down a little.

Clint was breathing heavy staring up at the ceiling. He nodded before his eyes fell onto Loki. “Oh shit come here.” Loki narrowed his eyes and leaned back. Clint rolled his eyes sitting up and pulled Loki's face towards him, rubbing the drop of come off of Loki's cheek. Loki shifted and grabbed Clint's wrist guiding Clint's thumb into his mouth to suck off the come. Clint gasped at the sight leaning in to kiss Loki's cheek. “So fucking hot.”

Loki shrugged and pushed Clint down on the bed. “Stay.” Loki ordered. He returned with clean hands a warm wash cloth to wash his stomach. "You're more bitter than I am." Loki commented while he cleaned Clint off. Clint blushed biting his lip.

“Clint, Loki, breakfast is ready. Then you need to take your friend home so you can practice piano Master Loki.” The maid called through the door.

Loki leaned down and kissed Clint on the lips. “Fine, we'll be there momentarily.”

Clint laughed against Loki's lips. “Master Loki.”

“What is so funny Barton?”

Clint shook his head standing up to find his jeans. “Nothing Master Loki.” Loki grabbed Clint who was still not sure on his feet thanks to just finishing. “It was a joke.” He whined nuzzling against Loki's chest. “I thought you said no oral.” Clint muttered.

Loki kissed the top of his head and kept him close. “I changed my mind. Is that alright?”

Clint nodded. “What about you? Do you want me to-” Loki shook his head. “Alright, that's fine.” He leaned against him and sighed. “I'm hungry.” He murmured closing his eyes as Loki rubbed his back.


	7. I Belong Here

Clint shifted in the passenger seat until he was facing Loki without craning his neck. “You have a nice car.” He said while his back was warmed by heated leather seats. 

Loki smirked. “My parents bought it don't be impressed by it. Down here?” He asked as he paused at a stop sign. 

Clint smiled before looking back to the road. “Yeah and then turn left on Shield st.” He rested his cheek against the seat and closed his eyes. “I could have taken the bus.” Clint yawned.

Loki touched Clint's cheek. “Don't fall asleep Barton.” Clint's eyes fluttered opened and smiled at him. “Which house is it?” He asked.

Clint bit his lip trying not to be embarrassed. “That one.” He pointed to the blue house on the end. Compared to Loki's house it was a shack full of orphaned kids. Loki pulled up in the drive way and looked over at Clint. “What?” Clint asked taking off his seat belt.

Loki shook his head. “Nothing, you just look uncomfortable and it's charming.” He grabbed Clint's elbow as he tried to get out of the car. “May I come in?” Loki asked making Clint's eyes widened.

“If you want to. There are other kids here though and I share my room. He's usually out on weekends though.” Clint explained getting up out of the Jaguar. Loki unbuckled his seat and followed. He leaned against Loki. “Why is it charming?” He asked leading him on the dry yellow grass to the front door.

Loki smiled. “A small break from the sarcasm is refreshing.” He chuckled.

Clint opened the unlocked door and rolled his eyes. “Oh right because you're never sarcastic or sassy.” He shut the door after they both entered. The house was dark and smelled liked microwave meals. “My room's this way.” Clint murmured ignoring the shouting coming from the living room. 

“Who's your friend!” A small girl holding the tv remote came in. “You're really tall.” The chubby little girl said. Loki smiled at her before turning to Barton.

Clint smiled. “That's what I told him.” He laughed. “This is Loki, Loki this is Cindy.”

“Nice to meet you my dear.” Loki said. The girl giggled and stared up at him. “Where's your room?” Loki asked. Another girl ran into the hallway grabbing the remote from Cindy before running back into the living room.

“Right.” Clint said and tugged on Loki's jacket. “This way.” He pulled him up the stairs and down the hallway. Clint's room was right next to his foster mother's since he was one of the more rebellious ones. He knocked before entering the empty room. “It's not much or course.” He said closing the door behind them. 

Loki shook his head and sat down on the bed that was obviously Clint's. It had his back pack on it. Clint leaned in kissing him hard on the lips to distract himself from embarrassment. Loki pulled him closer until Clint was straddling his lap. “I belong here too.” Loki whispered, biting Clint's neck.

Clint frowned. “Do you mean with me or in this house?” He peppered Loki's jaw with kisses wrapping his arms around Loki's neck. 

“I'm adopted.” He leaned in biting Clint's ear. Clint fought back a groan grinding against Loki groin before stopping when what Loki said registered with him.

“No fucking way.” Clint whispered leaning back to look into his eyes. “But you and Thor-”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Are what, close?” 

Clint shook his head. “Both really hot and-”

Loki laughed. “You should be a genealogist Barton. Besides our height we look nothing a like.” Loki pushed him close until there was friction between their half hard cocks. “I like your room.” He whispered, kissing the archer's frown.

Clint kissed him back, weaving his fingers into his hair. “I like yours better. It has a lock.” He gasped as Loki twisted them until he was laying on top of Clint. “Loki,” he moaned.

“Your bed smells like you though, I like it.” Loki kissed him before getting up. “I need to leave you. I'll see you at school. Is that alright?”

Clint jumped up from the bed. “Oh uh sure. If you want to hang out tomorrow you have my number right?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, thank you.” He cupped Clint's cheek before leaning in for one last kiss. “Sleep good tonight.” He smiled pulling gently away from him. Clint let go and sighed wishing they were making plans for tomorrow. 

“You too,” he squeezed his hand before letting go and led him out to the front door.


End file.
